Seven Warlords of the Sea
The Seven Warlords of the Sea (七武海, Shichibukai), the full title being The Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea (王下七武海, Ouka Shichibukai), are seven (though this number fluctuates throughout the series) powerful and notorious pirates who have allied themselves with the World Government. Overview The Seven Warlords of the Sea is an organization of pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government. Although they work for the World Government, the Warlords do not care about or respect the Government (excluding Kuma Bartholomew, somewhat) or even other Warlords, and are often considered by the Navy to be no different from any other pirate. On the other hand, they are known as "government dogs" and are despised by other pirates, but are still feared and respected for their infamous reputation and strength before, and even after they become the Seven Warlords of the Sea. The Warlords of the Sea seem to be a mixture of the more chaotic Four Emperors and the more orderly Navy. The majority of the Warlords are composed of New World veterans; those who have met the World Emperors or even confronted them. There is an enormous range in the bounties between the members due to differences in circumstances under which they were recruited, with Kuma Bartholomew, who has a former bounty of former 340,000,000 berries, Doflamingo Don Quixote, with 250,000,000 berries, and Blackbeard, with no former bounty at all. It should be noted that these are their former bounties, and doesn't represent the current threat they could achieve as active pirates. Jimbei, for example, after his resignation his bounty jumped from 250,000,000 berries to over 400,000,000 berries. Another example is Crocodile who was imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down, while Luffy with a bounty of 300,000,000 Berries at the time put him only at Level 5. The terms that the Seven Warlords of the Sea are on with each other is best described as very unstable. They have very little (if any) respect for each other and will for the most part not accept help from one another, apparently from a firm sense of pride. During the battle meeting for the Warlords where only two members are absent (Hancock and Jimbei), it is even stated that the very notion of them working together as a team is entirely unthinkable. However, Kuma and Doflamingo don't disregard the notion of teaming up with another Warlord: Kuma offered Moria Gecko help defeating the Straw Hats and Doflamingo offered Crocodile a chance to team up. Both offers were refused due to pride. During Hancock Boa's visit at Impel Down's Level Six, Jimbei stated that he didn't know much about her, possibly suggesting that only some of the Warlords are familiar with each other or even have personally met all the other members. Despite this, all of the Warlords of the Sea (including former) fought at the war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Navy. Most of the Warlords have a jaded attitude of the world, as their vast amounts of experience have disillusioned them. Crocodile and Moria both disregard Luffy's arrogant behavior, saying that he is too inexperienced to know what the world is truly like; Mihawk Dracule behaved in a similar fashion in his duel with Zolo Roronoa, though he hopes that he'll be successful. Doflamingo believes that there is no true justice in the world, and that both the Navy and Pirates are foolish if they think that they are upholding it. Hancock, through her horrid experience as a slave, considers all men of the world to be scum, outside of Luffy D. Monkey, with whom she is in love (and anyone who Luffy is on good terms with); Rayleigh Silvers, who is her "benefactor"; and Tiger Fisher, who was responsible for freeing her from slavery. Methodology of the "Government Dogs" Becoming a Warlord Duties of the Warlords Benefits Dismissal Warlord members Current Warlords *Mihawk Dracule - "Hawk-Eyes" (鷹の目, Taka no Me), Age 43, 198 cm. (6'6"), March 9, Unknown, abilities and powers, Hawk-themed, Active *Kuma Bartholomew - "Mountain Tyrant" (山暴君, Yama Bō-kun) and "PX-0" (ピーエックス・ゼロ, Pī-Ekkusu Zero), Age 47, 692 cm. (22'7"), February 9, 340,000,000, abilities and powers, Bear-themed, Active *Hancock Boa - "Pirate Empress" (海賊女帝, Kaizoku Jotei) and "Snake Princess" (蛇姫, Hebihime), Age 41, 250 cm. (8'2"), September 2, 81,000,000, All-Haki User, Love-Love Fruit User, and Salome, Snake-themed, Active *Law Water D. Trafalgar - "Surgeon of Death" (死の外科医, Shi no Gekai), Age 26, 191 cm. (6'3¼"), October 6, 440,000,000, abilities and powers, Spotted Seal-themed, Tentative *Buggy - "The Clown" (道化, Dōke) and "The Star Clown" (千両道化, Senryō Dōke), Unknown, Unknown, August 8, 15,000,000, abilities and powers, None Animal-themed, Active Former Warlords *Crocodile - "King of the Desert" (砂漠の王, Sabaku no Ō) and "Sir" (サー, Sā), Age 46, 253 cm. (8'3"), September 5, 80,000,000, abilities and powers, Crocodile-themed, Revoked *Moria Gecko - None, Age 50, 689 cm. (22'6"), September 5, 320,000,000, abilities and powers, Gecko-themed, Revoked *Jimbei - "First Son of the Sea" (海侠, Kaikyō), Age 46, 301 cm. (9'8"), April 2, 250,000,000, abilities and powers, Whale-Shark-themed, Resigned *Teech D. Marshall - "Blackbeard" (黒ひげ, Kurohige), Age 40, 340 cm. (11'2"), August 3, No bounty, Flintlocks, and Dark-Dark Fruit User, Hippopotamus-themed, Resigned *Doflamingo Don Quixote - "Heavenly Demon" (天夜叉, Ten Yasha), Age 41, 305 cm. (10'0"), October 23, 250,000,000, String-String Fruit User, Flamingo-themed, Revoked Relationships Other Relationships Strength History Previous Actions For many years, Mihawk fought his rival swordsman Red-Haired Shanks in great battles that shook the Grand Line Region. Mihawk joined the ranks of the Seven Warlords at a currently unknown point in time. Moria and his rival, Kaido, also fought at some point and while Moria escaped with his life, his crew was no more. Moria would also join the ranks of the Warlords. Ten years ago, he set up an organization called Thriller Bark recruiting Dr. Hogback into his ranks. While Thriller Bark sailed around in the Florian Triangle they began to amass an army of zombies using Moria's powers. While fulfilling his duties of controlling pirates, they also took the Navy and civilian ships. However the World Government, though appearing to know of his actions, allowed this to go on. Jimbei was recruited some eight years ago, following the death of Tiger Fisher and the breaking up of the Sun Pirates into smaller groups like the one Arlong led to the East Blue. His recruitment was an attempt to strengthen the bonds between species. Around the same time as Jimbei, Doflamingo of the Don Quixote Pirates also joined the Seven Warlords of the Sea at age 31, and has built his reputation in both as a world-famous World Government pirate and an influential underworld broker for the next ten years to come. Crocodile set up his Baroque Works organization four years prior, recruiting the criminal Robin Nico into his ranks. For the next four years, Crocodile would work to make the kingdom of Alabasta view him as a hero while he secretly gained power to bring down the royal family of Alabasta and take control of a weapon known as Pluton. Sometime after escaping slavery, Hancock Boa went on a single pirate campaign so great that, combined with the existing fearsome reputation of the Kuja Pirates, she was visited by the World Government with an offer. Hancock made a treaty with the World Government that protected her people from them in exchange for becoming a Warlord. Two years ago, when Ace D. Portgaz was gaining fame as the captain of the Spade Pirates, he was invited to join the Warlords, meaning there was an opening for him, but he refused. Synopsis Trivia Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:World Government Organizations Category:Three Great Powers Category:Neutral Groups Category:Antagonist Groups